Closer To You
by Little Miss Mizfit
Summary: I'll spend forever wondering if you knew, I was enchanted to meet you. VelvetSky/TheMiz. TNA-WWE Crossover.


**A/N: This isn't going to be a long fic, just a two or three shot. It's not a very common pairing. In fact, I think this is the first time it's been written. I hope you all like it!**

Mike Mizanin and Jamie Szantyr met at a party. It was mostly TNA superstars, but since it was Lisa Marie Varon throwing it, and she had many friends in the WWE, she'd invited a handful of them. It was a Christmas party and there had been a secret santa gift exchange planned. Lisa really had put a lot of work into it and making sure everything went well. She'd sent out invites a month in advance so that everyone could RSVP in time, and she'd have time to sort out everyones names and let people know who they'd be shopping for.

I know what you're thinking. Jamie and Mike probably got each other and they met that way and fell in love. Right? Well, you'd be wrong. That's not exactly how it happened. Well... just keep reading.

xxx

"I don't even know who the hell this chick is," Jamie ranted to her best friend and tag team partner, Lauren Williams, as they walked up the front steps of Lisa's house. They gave friendly smiles and waves to the few people who were standing outside or who were on the porch.

"How do you pronounce that? Maurice?" Lauren questioned, clutching her own gift in hand.

Jamie groaned. "At least you got someone you know, I don't know the first thing about this girl. I don't know know what she looks like, or even how to say her damn name."

"You positive it's a girl?"

"It looks like a girl's name..." Jamie said, looking at the name tag she'd placed on her perfectly wrapped present.

Lauren shrugged, stopping at the door, her hand on the knob. "I'd rather have gotten a total stranger than Taylor. She's such a bitch, she's going to complain about my gift. She'd complain even if I got her a diamond fucking ring."

Pulling the door open, the first person they saw was Lisa, who greeted them with big smiles and hugs. "Hey, guys! I'm so glad you could make it."

"We're glad to be here," the two blondes said in unison.

"So glad," Jamie added with a giggle.

"Well, please, come on in and enjoy yourselves! Everyone's almost here and we're about to start giving out the gifts!" she said enthusiastically. She was so excited about it.

Lauren and Jamie gave small waves before walking past her and farther into the living room. They made their way over to where Lacey, who they hadn't seen in a short while since she'd left TNA, was talking to her fiance as well as Christy Hemme, who's husband hadn't been able to make it to the party.

They chatted for awhile, Lacey being horrible at dropping hints about who had Lauren's gift. She made it painfully obvious that Christy had bought her a new dress, which upset the redhead a little, but Lauren promised to act surprised, and she was sure she'd love the gift.

It wasn't too long later, maybe thirty or fourty minutes, when Lisa had to shout over the loud crowd. She instructed everyone to move to sit in a circle (yes, sit in a circle) in the large living room. Jamie sat in between Lauren and Lacey, and across the room from her was a blonde she'd never seen before, making a show of cuddling up beside her (Jamie assumed) boyfriend, who wasn't really interested in having her all up on him at the moment. For some reason, her eyes were locked on the pair, more specifically him. She didn't know how long she was looking at him, but after a few minutes, his blue eyes locked on her hazel ones. Shit, she'd been caught. He gave her a small smile and she gave a nervous one back before turning her attention back to Lisa, who was standing in the center of the circle.

"Alright, so before we get to the Secret Santa exchange, I just want to take a second to thank all of you for coming. You're going to have a great time, I promise. Now, I know that not all of us know each other, so I just want to go around and have everyone introduce ourselves. I'll start. As you all know, I'm Lisa Marie Varon aka TNA Knockout, Tara. Alright, go," she said, pointing to someone at random. So, it began. One by one everyone introduced themselves, until it got to the snooty looking blonde who had been (and still was) hanging over the guy Jamie had been staring at.

"Je suis Maryse et je suis le meilleur de la WWE Diva," she said with a wide smile, her perfectly white teeth shining. Oh... great. Maryse. That's how you pronounced the name of the girl Jamie had gotten a gift for. Well, she most certainly was going to complain. Jamie could already tell.

She felt an odd happiness come over her as Maryse's boyfriend smiled and opened his mouth to start speaking. "I am Mike Mizanin, the WWE Champion," he said.

"Also, my boyfriend," Maryse smirked.

Jamie rolled her eyes. Yeah, Maryse made it clear by the way she hung all over him that they were together. No need to shout it out to everyone.

Jamie introduced herself, avoiding looking at Mike too much more after she'd been caught the first time, as did Lauren and the rest of the people in the room. Once everyone had let everyone know their name, Lisa clapped her hands together excitedly. "Now go give someone a present!"

"I got the French bitch," Jamie whispered to Lauren as everyone started to get up and hand out their gifts.

Lauren snorted. "Ha. Lucky you."

"Yeah," Jamie shook her head. "Not really. I'm going to get it over with..."

The knockout ran a hand through her blonde, caramel highlighted hair as she looked over to where the couple was standing. Mike was talking to Layla, a diva that Jamie only knew of because her and Lauren had been notified by some fans that her and another diva, Michelle, had been stealing her and Lauren's gimmick. So, Jamie wasn't exactly a fan.

Maryse was standing close beside Mike, her lips pressed together, waiting for him to stop talking to Layla, who Jamie assumed had been Mike's Secret Santa due to the fact he was ripping open a box she'd just handed him.

"Hey, um, Maryse, right?" Jamie said as she approached, a friendly smile on her face.

"Ugh, did you get my gift?" Maryse asked, snatching the gift from Jamie's hands.

Jamie blinked. Just as nice as Jamie had guessed she would be... "Yeah... there you go."

She stood there as Maryse opened the gift, not bothering to try and save the pretty gold wrapping paper Jamie had spent twenty minutes picking out and another hour wrapping the actual present. Who cares, right? Not Maryse.

She scoffed as she pulled out the present. "What is this?"

Jamie smiled. She had really liked it. "It's lotion, perfume, bath beads. It's Love Spell by Victoria Secret, it's one of my favorite scents and I fig-"

"Why would I want to smell like you?" she looked Jamie up and down, a look of disapproval on her face.

"She'll love it," a man's voice said. Jamie looked to the side of Maryse to see Mike turning to join in the conversation now that Layla was gone, tossing an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. "She just doesn't like saying thank you."

Jamie gave him an appreciative smile and nodded. "I'm sure she will..."

Maryse pushed his arm off of her and rolled her eyes. She shouted something in French to him before walking off.

Mike sighed, turning his head to watch her storm away, but then just turned back to Jamie. "Forgive lovely girlfriend. She's not as bad as she seems."

"Oh, you mean she's not a rude, stuck-up bitch?" Jamie regretted it the second it left her lips. She probably just offended him by saying that about his girlfriend.

He laughed. Or not. "She can be. But, you get used to her."

"I'd hope so."

"Jamie, right?" he asked, giving her a grin that gave her a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Right."

His grin widened as he reached over to the chair he was standing beside. He leaned down and picked up a box wrapped in blue paper. "Merry Christmas."

She took the box from him and looked at it before back up at him. He mouthed the words "Open it." So she did.

Jamie tore off the wrapping paper, revealing a jewelry box. She slowly lifted the box open and her jaw almost hit the floor as she pulled out, hands down, the most beautiful necklace she'd ever seen. It was pendant with round diamonds in sterling silver. She looked back up at Mike, who wore a very satisfied expression on his face.

"Like it?"

"I love it... but, Mike," she shook her head. "I can't take this."

"Of course you can. It was only, like, 200 dollars."

Jamie's eyes widened. "200 dollars!" she repeated. "That's ridiculous money on a gift for a total stranger."

He shrugged. "It's not a big deal, as long as you like it."

"I love it," she said, finally giving in and looking at him with a smile.

"Good. I aim to please."

"I can tell," she said, taking the necklace from the box and looking at it up close.

Mike stepped closer and took the box from her free hand, setting it down in a chair close by. "Want me to help you put that on?"

"Please," Jamie smiled. She handed the necklace gently over to him before turning her back to him, reaching back to lift up her hair from her neck.

As he fastened the necklace around her, his fingers kept briefly and slightly touching the sensitive skin of her neck. What was this damn feeling she kept getting in her stomach? She wanted it to go away, it was annoying. Once he had finished hooking it on her, she let her hair back down and turned to face him. She glanced down at it and then back to Mike.

"It's so beautiful," she smiled. "Thank you."

"Not a problem," he said as he grinned.

Jamie suddenly felt someone's eyes on her, someone who wasn't Mike. She glanced over to where Maryse was standing across the room, her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed. "Um, I think you'd like to know your girlfriend is glaring at us."

Mike turned to look at her and gave her a smile and a small wave, before looking back at Jamie. "I better go over to her. She's the jealous type..."

"Jealous?" Jamie quirked an eyebrow. "What would she be jealous of?"

He just smiled. "I'll see you later..." he said before turning to make his way through the crowd to where his girlfriend was standing. Jamie sighed, reaching up to touch the necklace. He'd see her later. Not maybe he'd see her later. He would. And she didn't doubt him.

She spent the remainder of the night anticipating seeing him again.


End file.
